


In Which Arthur Gives Merlin a Rose

by preciousarthur



Series: Fic Requests [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Morgana shamelessly invades Arthur's privacy, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:50:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousarthur/pseuds/preciousarthur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's Day and Arthur hates it. Gwen and Morgana team up 'against' him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Arthur Gives Merlin a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tumblr user profcolsymorgan, and originally posted on tumblr!

After his history lecture finishes, Arthur walks across the campus to the cafeteria. Everywhere he looks, he sees couples exchanging kisses, and he feels himself grimacing a bit. Ever since his breakup with Sophia, Valentine’s Day just gets on his nerves.

The café is full, but Arthur spots Morgana and Gwen at a table in the far corner. He orders a coffee and goes over to them.

“Arthur,” Morgana says, by way of greeting. Gwen smiles at him, and Arthur is reminded of their high school years when he and Gwen used to date. He wishes it had worked out.

Gwen pushes her plate over to him. There’s a half-eaten brownie, and Arthur’s stomach suddenly rumbles. “Thanks, Gwen.”

He’s just taken a bite when Morgana speaks. “Here,” says Morgana, producing a flower from somewhere. It’s the reddest rose Arthur has seen, and he almost spits the brownie out. Instead, he swallows and puts his fork down.

“What?” He looks at Gwen, who’s clearly holding back a laugh. “Morgana, I’m your brother. You can’t court me.”

Morgana shoots him a withering glare. “This is for you to give to Merlin, you idiot. I know how much you hate Valentine’s Day, and Gwen thought this would be a good idea.”

Arthur’s jaw drops. Gwen looks down at her lap guiltily. “Wh- what? Merlin?” he splutters.

“Yes,” Morgana replies patiently, “Merlin.”

Arthur gapes at them. “I don’t understand.”

“Arthur,” Gwen covers his hand with her own, “he likes you, you like him, why can’t you just make it easier for both of you?”

“I don’t like him! He doesn’t like me, we’re just good friends.” Arthur pushes his chair back and stands. “Look, I don’t know what you’re talking about. This is obviously just Valentine’s Day poisoning your foolish minds.”

Morgana gives him a look which he can only describe as pitying. “Oh, Arthur. Just take the rose.”

Arthur gives the two of them a doubtful look, shovels the rest of the brownie into his mouth, grabs his bag, and then the rose as an afterthought and leaves.

*

Arthur’s next lecture isn’t for another hour. He debates whether or not to text Merlin – he knows Merlin will be around somewhere – but decides not to. His years of friendship with Merlin have been consistently platonic, or so he tells himself. But as he pauses to think about it, he has to agree that there have always been a lot of long gazes and possibly a bit too much touching.

And there was that time he and Merlin fell asleep together on Morgana’s couch. But that didn’t mean anything, did it? They’re just two close friends, who are comfortable around each other.

Arthur is shaken out of his thoughts by Gwaine, who honest-to-goodness swaggers over to him. “Hey, princess,” he says, grinning. “Who’s that rose for, eh? Wait, don’t tell me, you’ve finally gotten your head out of your ass! Merlin!” Gwaine shouts the last part over his shoulder, and to Arthur’s horror, Merlin, who must have been a few steps behind Gwaine, walks up.

“Hey, Arthur,” grins Merlin. His hands are shoved into his pockets, and there are paint splatters all over his jacket. Arthur even notices his hair, and the way it’s so perfectly wind-ruffled that it makes him want to touch it. His eyes-

“No,” Arthur says quickly. “This was a joke, from Morgana. It’s not for anyone.” And perhaps Arthur just imagines it, but Merlin’s face falls a little, and the sparkle in his eyes is replaced by something else.

“Oh,” says Merlin, looking over Arthur’s shoulder. “Listen, I have to go see my professor about an assignment that’s due soon. I’ll see you guys later, yeah?” With that, Merlin turns around and walks off.

Gwaine looks at him, disappointment in his eyes. “What was that for, you arse?”

Arthur tears his eyes away from Merlin’s retreating back. “What was what for?”

Gwaine shakes his head, sighing. “Honestly,” he mutters.

*

He can’t concentrate on the professor. His mind keeps wandering to the rose, to Merlin, and that everyone seems to think that he harbours some sort of crush on Merlin. It’s ridiculous.

Arthur first met Merlin in high school, when Merlin had spilled a whole pot of ink onto Arthur’s shirt. Arthur had mocked him mercilessly about his ears and his clumsiness, and Merlin had returned every insult with ones of his own.

Every Valentine’s Day, they’d spend the night watching sappy romantic films and laughing at them. But he couldn’t imagine doing that with someone else. They’d stay up late talking, and if Arthur got a nervous flutter in his stomach, well, that was just because he was tired. Or something.

Or something.

Maybe…

The moment his lecture finishes, Arthur jumps to his feet. He’s been such an idiot. Arthur finds Merlin in the art department, working with his back to the door. The canvas in front of him is pretty, with colours blending into one another.

“Merlin,” Arthur says, “why didn’t you say something?” Merlin turns with a start. His expression shifts into something unreadable when he sees Arthur standing there.

“Say something about what?” he replies, tone guarded. Arthur makes a frustrated noise and drops his bag. He steps closer to Merlin and shoves the rose at him.

“For you,” he says, suddenly shy. “Happy Valentine’s Day.” Merlin stares at the rose for a long moment, which Arthur spends contemplating running for the door. But then Merlin’s face breaks into a soft smile and as he gazes at Arthur, Arthur’s insides melt into mush and he doesn’t think he could run if he tried.

Merlin takes the rose, his fingers brushing Arthur’s, and presses a sweet kiss to Arthur’s lips, before pulling away. “Oi, Gwaine, get out of here,” he calls over his shoulder. There’s a cackle and then the door slams, but Arthur doesn’t really care. It’s Valentine’s Day, and he’s got Merlin in his arms.


End file.
